footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Toby Alderweireld/import
| cityofbirth = Antwerp | countryofbirth = Belgium | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | Nationality = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Ajax | clubnumber = 3 | youthyears = 1999-2004 2004–2008 | youthclubs = Germinal Beerschot Ajax | years = 2008- | clubs = Ajax | caps(goals) = 124 (7) | nationalyears = 2009- | nationalteam = Belgium | nationalcaps(goals) = 23 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Tobias Albertine Maurits "Toby" Alderweireld (Dutch pronunciation: ˈɑldərˌweːrəlt) (born 2 March 1989) is a Belgian professional footballer who plays for Atlético Madrid in La Liga and the Belgium national team. Mainly a central defender, he can also play as a right back. AFC Ajax Born in Antwerp,3 Alderweireld moved to Ajax's youth academy in August 2004 from Germinal Beerschot. On 22 February 2007, he signed his first professional contract tying him to the club until 30 June 2010.4 He was promoted to the first team for the 2008–09 season but only made his first team debut on 18 January, in the 4–2 victory over NEC Nijmegen.5 On 26 February, he made his European debut during a 1–1 draw against Fiorentina in the UEFA Cup.6 Although he only made several appearances for the remainder of the season, he was awarded a new long-term contract extension until 2014.7 During the early stages of the 2009–10 season, Alderweireld established himself in the first team and starting eleven. He became first choice centre-back along with fellow Belgian Jan Vertonghen (Jan Vertonghen now plays for Tottenham Hotspur) after the departure of former captain Thomas Vermaelen to Arsenal.8 New coach Martin Jol praised the two defenders and kept faith in the duo after a string of good performances.910 During the 4 September win against Heracles that ended 3–0, he scored his first league goal for the club when he opened the scoring with a header from Luis Suárez's corner.11 On 27 January, he scored a late equaliser in extra time during the KNVB Cup quarter final against NEC Nijmegen and Siem de Jong's late goal five minutes before the final whistle sealed a 3–2 win for Ajax. At the end of the 2009–10 season, Alderweireld was named "Ajax Talent of the Year".12 He assured himself of a place in the Eredivisie giants' history books on 3 November 2011, heading in Ajax's 100th UEFA Champions League goal in the 2–1 Group G defeat by AJ Auxerre.13 In the 2010–11 season, he scored a stunning 25-yard strike at the San Siro against Champions League group rivals AC Milan in a 0–2 away win. He followed this spectacular goal with an even more impressive 32-yard strike against Feyenoord in a 2–0 home win. In the 2011–12 season Alderweireld has made significant strides in his ability as a footballer. He has also formed a formidable partnership in the heart of the Ajax defensive with captain and fellow Belgian Jan Verthongen. Alderweireld has also showed some impressive offensive ability scoring a remarkable goal against SC Heerenveen in Week 2. On 5 August 2012, during the Johan Cruijff-schaal XVII encounter between PSV and Ajax, Toby managed to score for Ajax in the 44' minute, bringing his club back within a goals difference going into halftime 2–1. Unfortunately, it was a match Ajax would lose 4–2, making it the third Dutch Super Cup that Toby participated in and finished as Runner-up. The following 2012–13 season however would be a successful one, marking the third year in a row that Toby would play UEFA Champions League football, and also winning his third consecutive Eredivisie title for Ajax and 32nd overall, having played as a starting Center Back for Ajax in all three championship pursuits. Toby scored a further three goals that season for Ajax, including two goals during the regular season against PEC Zwolle and FC Twente, as well as scoring another goal in a 2–0 home victory against Steaua București at the Amsterdam Arena, in the first leg of the 32nd Round of the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League. Having been drawn into a group with Manchester City, Real Madrid and eventual runner-ups Borussia Dortmund during their Champions League campaign, Ajax had entered into the Europa League at the knockout phase having secured third place in their group, but failed to advance, losing in the second leg match in Romania 4–2 on penalty kicks after extra time. With one more year remaining on his contract, Toby opted not to extend his contract with Ajax, and received plenty of interest during the off season, with Bayer 04 Leverkusen, Liverpool F.C., S.S.C. Napoli and Norwich City being mentioned as the most keen to sign the young defender. Atlético Madrid On 31 August 2013, Alderweireld joined Atlético Madrid for £6,160,000 (€ 7 million) on a four year contract. International career Alderweireld playing for Belgium. Alderweireld first represented Belgium at U17 level in October 2005 and took part in the 2006 UEFA U17 Championship. After the 2008–09 season concluded, he made his senior debut for the Belgian national team in a friendly tournament. However his full senior debut came three months later, in a match against the Czech Republic. He was named in several 2010 World Cup qualifying squads, but was mostly an unused substitute. In October 2009, he came on as a second-half substitute for Daniel Van Buyten in the 2–0 defeat to Estonia. Alderweireld was called up to the Belgian U21 squad for the 2011 UEFA U21 Championship qualifier against Ukraine on 13 November 2009, with the match finishing 2–0 to Ukraine. He played right back during the 2012 UEFA Euro qualification match against Turkey on 7 September 2010.Category:Belgium international players Category:Belgian footballers Category:AFC Ajax players